Aira Harune/Image Gallery
002 20110125123718.jpg|The character design for Aira. Aira harune 18.PNG|Aira in "Dear My Future". aira cd cover.png|Aira's CD cover. 20120107194609.jpg|Aira & Rizumu in maid outfits. 1SYOy3_480.jpeg|Aira in her mini-yukata outfit Shou designed for her. 1325900304450s.jpg|Aira in a kimono on New Year's. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02011_11.jpg|Aira in her Wedding Blue outfit. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02035_04.jpg|One of Aira's many clumsy "Gyafun~!" moments. aira drink juice.jpeg|Aira at the Prism Stone Shop. Aira shou sparkles.png|Aira and Shou get along very well. Shou aira halloween.png|Aira and Shou on Halloween. ssd1333765720766.jpg|Aira in the first episode of Dear my Future Aira grown up usual clothes.png|Aira in her normal clothes as an 18-year old. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02002_12.jpg|Aira's shocked face. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02005 05.jpg|Aira & Rizumu make up after a fight. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02005_17.jpg|Aira Pretty Remaking the dress her father gave to her. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02009_19.jpg|Callings runs away from Aira to avoid responsibility. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02022_24.jpg|Aira and her birthday present from Mion. prizm34_11.jpg|Shou chooses greeting Aira over Nana. shou grab aira.png|Shou grabs Aira. Shou hug aira.png|Shou embraces Aira from behind. aira receive pearl necklace.png|Aira receives the Wedding Teardrop from Shou. prizm44_44.jpg|Aira blushes intensely when Shou tells her that he made the necklace to protect her. shou44.jpg|Aira feels embraced and protected by Shou with his necklace on her neck. Prizm46 32.jpg|Aira prays to Shou's necklace. prizm46_40.jpg|Aira gained fairy wings to go and save Rizumu. 20110619193626_original.jpg|Aira in the Wedding Blue outfit. prizm50_69.jpg|Aira performs the Aurora Rising Dream with her two best friends. prizm50_30.jpg|Aira thanks her fans at the championship. prizm51_06.jpg|Aira and Shou on a date in the final episode of Aurora Dream. aira 3.png|Aira in a Prism Show 3 years later. Aira and shou as a couple 3 years later.jpg|Aira and Shou as a couple in the future. aira accepts new stone.png|Shou presses his new Prism Stone to Aira's lips, to which she blushes. oh no the clothes are talking to her again.png|Even 3 years later, Aira can hear the clothes' voice... Is this considered cheating since it isn't Shou's designs? YKwdZ.jpg|Aira blushing while Yun-su is flirting with her. aira prism jump 2.png|Aira performs a Prism Jump 3 years in the future. aira beauty.png|Aira has become a graceful beauty in the future. aira gets kissed by yun su.png|Aira gets kissed on the hand by Yun-su. Shou gives aira his necklace.png|Aira receives Shou's precious necklace. Aira dark dress intro.jpg|Dark Aira with her sunglasses Aira sparkly in dark symphonia.jpg|Aira describes the feeling of the Smyphnonia dress Dark aira finish show.jpg|Aira under the influence of the Symphonia Dress 485307 374180409346006 967072812 n.jpg 560160 374180476012666 1854235862 n.jpg Fall into the fire.jpg Aira give up.jpg Aira wings of love.jpg Shou confess love to aira.jpg Aira almost kiss.jpg Aira wings break jealousy.jpg Shou catch aira as she falls.jpg Aira fashion.jpg PrizmDMF20 12.jpg -Zero-Raws- Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future - 38 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 23.39 -2012.12.26 01.04.50-.jpg 1350673589-100905-003.jpg Aira Shou New York.jpg Fall into the fire.jpg Mugen hug complete 2.jpg Mugen hug complete 1.jpg Aira Shou kiss.jpg JLsmZ.jpg KehqU.png Tdyh net.jpg Prety-lism34 05.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-09-01_at_2.04.32_PM.png Gyafun~.png|Another one of Aira's many clumsy "Gyafun!~" moments. dropkick.jpg|Rabbit-Chi dropkicks Aira after performing Step-up Comedy badly. Itsuki.png|Aira share her ice cream with Itsuki. Pretty Rhythm Series (ALL-IN-ONE OP MIX).mp4_000016989.jpg|Aira in Aurora Dream Opening 1 Pretty Rhythm Series (ALL-IN-ONE OP MIX).mp4_000053451.jpg|Aira in Aurora Dream Opening 1 Pretty Rhythm Series (ALL-IN-ONE OP MIX).mp4_000092406.jpg|Aira in Aurora Dream Opening 2 Pretty Rhythm Series (ALL-IN-ONE OP MIX).mp4_000136377.jpg|Aira in Aurora Dream Opening 2 Aira and Shou.jpg AD Aira-Valentine.jpg Aira shining eyes.png Aira looks up again.jpg Aira raises her arms.jpg Aira spreads her arms.jpg Aira looks up.jpg AD22airarizumu.png AD21aira2.png AD21aira.png Aira-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-30707967-949-533.jpgghhg.png Hyai.jpg prad-special-visual-book-cover.jpg prizmDMF10_27.jpg|Aira in Dear My Future Eyecatch PrizmDMF50 74.jpg PrizmDMF51 93.jpg PrizmDMF31 35.jpg prizmDMF51_122.jpg prizmDMF48_37.jpg prizmDMF37_41.jpg prizmDMF51_67.jpg prizmDMF51_83.jpg prizmDMF51_84.jpg prizmDMF51_86.jpg prizmDMF39_66.jpg prizmDMF39_52.jpg 526x297-Ya4.jpg Aspk.jpg 4c5c.jpg 77fbdd96b9569e18bb4232ef26521985.jpg product.png IMG 20190425 114612.jpg IMG 20190425 114447.jpg IMG 20190425 114307.jpg IMG 20190421 181005.jpg IMG 20190421 180859.jpg IMG 20190521 105535.jpg IMG 20190521 105505.jpg IMG 20190521 105239.jpg IMG 20190521 105232.jpg IMG 20190507 161723.jpg IMG 20190507 161709.jpg IMG 20190507 161744.jpg IMG 20190526 180505.jpg IMG 20190526 180441.jpg IMG 20190525 110215.jpg IMG 20190525 110203.jpg IMG 20190507 161809.jpg IMG 20190507 161717.jpg image (11).jpg 718c52513f5d08ab7c83b8b6e19cdcdc.jpg IMG_20200124_034650.jpg IMG_20200124_034700.jpg IMG_20200124_034707.jpg IMG 20200126 164659.jpg IMG 20200126 164620.jpg IMG 20200126 164531.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Images Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Aurora Dream Category:Dear My Future